Smart televisions greatly expand the content available for viewing on the television and can simplify the entertainment center setup. Smart televisions can be connected to the internet through a hard wired connection or a wireless connection. Access to the internet enables access to a wide variety of content available online, including video-on-demand services such as Netflix, Hulu, Amazon Prime, and the like, as well as user provided content such as YouTube, Vine, and the like. In addition to video content, there is a large amount of audio and image content available through the internet. While the internet provides a vast source of content, smart televisions can also receive content from traditional sources, such as over-the-air broadcast, cable or satellite providers, game consoles, DVD or Blu-ray players, and the like, through a variety of input ports, such as HDMI, composite video, component video, coaxial connectors, VGA connectors, and the like. Additionally, smart television can access physical digital media, such as hard drives, flash drives, SD cards, and the like.
With the vast array of content accessible by a smart television, it will be appreciated that a need exists for interacting with smart televisions.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.